


101 Ways to Piss Off Your Teacher

by Elvira_Rayne



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety Disorder, Eventual Laven, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lavi x Allen, M/M, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yaoi, laven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvira_Rayne/pseuds/Elvira_Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen Walker is a new teacher at Black Order High School, filling in for his missing godfather. It should be easy, he's kind to others and could be strict when it was needed; not to mention he was studying to be a professor anyways, so how hard could it be? This was going to be easy.</p><p>Little does he know, a certain redheaded Senior thinks differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a hot summer evening when Allen received a call from the Director of Black Order High School, Mr. Leverrier. The man had ordered him to give the phone to Cross. There were two problems with that: one, Cross disappeared _years_ ago and two, Allen didn't exactly fancy being ordered around by this guy. He knew this man all too well. Back when he was in his high school years the man had his assistant keep the closest eye on him. Of course, back then, he wasn't the assistant, but it was quite humiliating to have been stalked by another student. It bugged Allen to hell, and he was only able to obtain two friends because of it. 

"I'm sorry,  _sir,_ but Cross is not available at the moment and I assume that he won't be any time soon. He's been gone for a couple of months now with no trace, save for a couple of post cards." 

That was a lie...well, half a lie. Cross has been gone, but he didn't send any postcards...and he was gone for way longer than just a couple of lousy months...however, if Allen told this man that, he'd probably accuse him for not sending out a search party. 

_"He is required to be at the school on the 8th of August. If he does not show up, I have been given permission to send officers to his house!"_

And that was how Allen landed the job as the new Geometry teacher. 

The first day, he was already freaking out. He was a teacher at such a young age, and he really didn't feel the mood to get picked on by his own students. He was fretting at the salon, Mater, where Lala worked. Honestly, he thought she would've been better suited to be in some sort of musical career, but she insisted she loved messing with hair. She was the only one Allen could turn to with his problems as of late. His other friend was visiting his homeland, and he hadn't heard from his uncle in weeks. 

"...and then he said he'd send officers.  _Officers,_ Lala! If they found out how much debt he's swimming in,  _I'd_ get thrown under the bus for sure! I mean, Geometry and Mathematics isn't exactly my major, but this is going to be difficult! I'm going to be laughed at! I look just as young as they do not to mention--" The blonde woman held up her hand, silencing Allen instantly. She gave him a weak smile. 

"Oh, Allen, you're just impossible. I know how to help. Come with me." She instructed and lead him into her office. 

"Uh, am I allowed to be--" 

"Sit." She instructed, pointing at the chair. 

"Lala, I've got to be in the classroom in half an--" 

" _Sit._ " She said more firmly, pushing him towards the chair. 

"Okay, okay!" Allen sighed, sitting down in the chair. Lala left for a few minutes and came back with some hair gel and spray. 

"Sit still." 

"O-okay..." Allen mumbled, waiting impatiently as she began slicking his hair back. He...never really did this kind of thing before...it felt weird. All he could manage to do was sit back and carefully watch the clock as she continued to mess with his hair. It didn't take that long, actually. It was when she pulled makeup out of her bag that Allen had to put a stop to this. "Uh. No." 

"Uh. Yes." She replied sourly. "Do you want to show up to class looking like a teenage Greaser?" She asked rhetorically, flicking a brush. 

"Lala, I don't wanna wear makeup." He complained.

"It's contouring, Allen. Trust me, you won't look  _that_ much different. Maybe add an extra five years on and you'll be good. Capiche?" 

"Uuuuuugh..." Allen groaned. "Fine, just...please hurry up." He begged. She talked as she began her work. 

"Now, if you like the look, which I'm certain you will since you want to look older, then I can teach you how to do all of this yourself. You've only got to keep this up for..." She paused as if she was counting the days in her head. "...about ten months, so I think you can make it. Isn't your motto to never stop walking?" She smiled, pulling away from him and spinning the chair around to let him see his face. "Don't give up just yet." 

"Wh-whoa..." Allen whispered as he touched his face. She even managed to avoid the scar... "I look...older...oh my god, thank you, Lala!" He exclaimed, jumping to his feet and enveloping her in a hug. 

"Heheh, no problem, Allen. Now, you might wanna hurry to the school, you've got fifteen minutes before the bell rings. I'll do this for you everyday until you get the hang of it, alright?" 

"You, my dear girl, are a godsend." He whispered before running out of the salon.

Luckily, the school was only a five minute drive from the salon. That made things a lot easier. By the time he got to the school, he had ten minutes to spare. He adjusted his vest slightly before walking calmly into the school. Obviously a bunch of students stared at him, but somehow, Allen couldn't say he minded all that much. In fact, he was pretty sure a lot of them were positive stares, however you would explain that. There were already a few students in the classroom and he smiled at them as he walked to his desk. They happened to be girls and he also noticed the pink dusting their cheeks. He wasn't sure why, but he felt a bit proud. One by one, students began filing into class. It wasn't until the warning bell rang that the students piled in. He waited a few minutes after the bell to begin his speech he may or may not have practiced in front of a mirror. 

"Good morning class, My name is Mr. Walker." He greeted with a fake smile. "Now, before I begin roll call, I'd like to say this: I am not much of a strict person, however, if you do misbehave I will not take pity on you. You can change your seats as many times as you'd like, unless a problem comes up. I don't want to have to assign seats as they do in grade school. I expect you to treat me how you would like to be treated. Any questions?" He glanced at his clipboard, seeing that mostly Seniors and a few Juniors were in his class.  _Must be getting the credits out of the way or it's a required class for their Career Tech._ He assumed. After no hands raised, he continued. "Now when I call your name, please signal that you are here." 

"Alma Karma?" 

"Present!" 

* * *

Allen was in the best of moods. 

His four classes went by quickly, and he heard a lot of students gossiping about him, mostly girls, as he walked the halls. All good things, from what he could hear. He smiled as he made his way back to class, not even hesitating to give anyone he made eye contact with a smile. Everything was going smoothly. 

Until seventh period. His last class of the day. He was walking to his classroom when he saw a few girls giving the door uncertain glances. Luckily he caught then staring. When he looked up, he saw a chalkboard eraser at the top of the door.  _How classic._ He thought amusingly. He reached up and grabbed it as he made his way into class. A few students gawked at him. 

"Good afternoon, class, my name is Mr. Walker and from now on, I'll be your Geometry teacher." He greeted flawlessly, placing the eraser on the board and erasing a few childishly drawn things from the board.

With ever so neat handwriting, he wrote '1st Period', '3rd Period', '4th Period', '6th Period', and '7th Period' in the top left corner. After doing so, he drew a line below the '7th Period' column. He turned around and decided not to explain what those stood for. Looking around the room, he noticed this class was a lot smaller than his other ones. "I'm not a strict person, but I will be if I have to." He informed. Without further adieu, he grabbed his clipboard and began calling out names. 

"Daisya Barry?" 

"Here!" 

"Lavi Bookman?" 

"You can just call me Lavi." Allen raised an eyebrow at the redheaded teenager with a coy smirk on his face before ignoring him and marking him present. 

"Devit Camelot?" 

"Over here!" 

"Jasdero Camelot?" Allen raised an eyebrow yet again. Three Camelots in one classroom? He might have to separate them... 

"Ya!" 

"Road Camelot?" 

"Over here, cutie." Allen blinked a few times at her as she stated dreamily at him.  _Ooookay, that's not weird..._ he told himself. 

"Yuu Kanda?" 

No answer. 

Allen looked up with a slightly puzzled expression. "Is Yuu Kanda here?" He asked. After saying it twice, he saw a student glaring at him like he was wishing for his death. A girl with long, black pigtails raised her hand. 

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Walker, but he only likes to be called Kanda." 

"Ah, my apologies." Allen knew about some people whom were sensitive about their names. "Kanda?" 

"Che." 

"That isn't a greeting but I'll take it." Allen chuckled. "Lenalee Lee?" 

"Present!" The girl from before answered. After a few more names were called, Allen put his clipboard down and started rambling to the class about behavioral problems and such. After he was finished, a lone hand was raised in the air. It was the sly-looking redhead from before. 

"Yes, Bookman?" Allen noted how the teen cringed at the name.

"How old are you?" He asked bluntly. Quite a few girls around the room blushed. He smiled at the redhead with a bit of smug. 

"I'll leave that up to your imagination, anyone else?"

Road's hand went straight in the air and she spoke before Allen could even call on her, "are you single?" 

He'd be lying if he said he didn't blush at all at that comment. "I don't think that matters. Any other questions?" A few hands raised. "About the classroom?" Allen wanted to face palm when most of them went down. 

There was only one left: Lavi Bookman. 

"Yes, Bookman?" Allen dragged out the 'yes' a bit. 

"What's that line under our class for?" 

Allen felt like the smile he gave Lavi was more like a grin. "I think you already know the answer to that question." He responded with a huff and Lavi sunk in his chair. "Yes, Lenalee?" 

"What happened to Mr. Cross?" Allen's eye twitched at the mention of his master's name. 

"Excuse me?" He asked politely. 

"My brother, he's the principal here, he said that Mr. Cross was supposed to teach Geometry this year." She was honest, at least that much was true. 

"C...Mr. Cross is on an immediate business trip at the moment." He informed stiffly. 

"If you had twins would you name them Luke and Sky?" Devit asked, snickering. Allen deadpanned. 

"No." He replied flatly. He only giggled harder. "Well, I believe that is all for the day! I'll be passing out rubrics tomorrow, for now until the bell rings, you can talk among yourselves." He turned around and his smile instantly faded as he took a box of chalk and lined up a few pieces next to the eraser.  _I feel like this class is going to be a lot harder to deal with than necessary...oh well, at least my other classes are nice. I also have two extra periods. Just...think positive, Allen. You can do this._

That thought went out the window when he sat down at his desk chair. 

A fake fart sounded through the leather material and the entire class, save for a few girls, giggled. Allen could only let out a sigh as he reached under the cushion and pulled out a whoopie cushion from the chair. "Classic." Allen commented as he put it in a desk drawer. He stood up and walked over to the chalkboard, drawing another line under 7th Period as he stared Lavi dead in the eye. He was grinning from ear to ear, it was so painfully obvious that it had been him who put it there. "Would you like me to explain the lines, or do you get it now, Bookman?" Lavi's grin slowly faded from his lips. 

"Eh? What did I do?" He asked, feigning stupid. 

"I was not born yesterday, Bookman." Allen replied simply. 

"Obviously, what are you, twice my age?" A couple of laughs here and there. 

 _How immature._ Allen thought with a sigh. He put the piece of chalk down before returning to his seat.  _I hope this is only his first impression._

It wasn't a very good one. 

The bell rang and the students stood up. Lavi slinged a bag over his shoulder and the class began filing out. "Ah, Bookman? Would you mind speaking with me for a moment." 

"Ooooh, Lavi's in trouble." Daisya teased. 

"Shut up, Daisya." Lavi grumbled and sat back down in his seat. Allen waited for the entire class to leave before speaking up. 

"Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot." Allen said slowly. He received a sassy eye roll in response. 

"Oh, spare me." Lavi replied. "I can see right through that fake smile of yours, what do you want?" 

"Excuse me?" Allen frowned at the redhead. 

"You heard me. I'm not falling for it." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Allen lied, "but, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from pranking. It causes a distress in the classroom and I'd like the students to be focused so they can actually do their work." 

Another eye roll later and Allen knew he'd have to pull out the blackmail. 

"I'm sure your grandfather would hate to know that his grandson is acting up in class." Allen crossed his arms. Lavi narrowed his eye at him. 

"That's real low, Walker." 

"Mr. Walker." Allen corrected with an incredibly fake smile. "Or you can call me sir if you'd rather." Lavi stood up, glaring daggers at the man. 

"What. Ever." He hissed, storming out if the room. Allen raised his eyebrows and couldn't help but actually smile.  _Teaches him to disrespect me. Maybe he'll stop these silly little pranks now._

Little did Allen know, he was completely wrong. 


	2. Chapter 2

Allen didn't know he could be so  _wrong._

It had only been five days since he started working and he already wanted to quit. His first four classes were absolutely great, he was honestly scared about this whole teaching thing, but he was doing just fine it seemed. But then hit seventh period. He didn't even know why he still put up with the class. The only person who seemed to even behave was Lenalee. Sure, she would occasionally giggle at the pranks, but at least she tried to cover it up. What made Lavi's actions worse was the class, who encouraged his behavior whenever they'd all start barking with laughter. It did nothing to help Allen's nerves.

He was done with this. 

He was not about to stand by and be mocked by a guy five years younger than him. He just wasn't. So, after the class had left that day, he sat down (carefully) and began to plan out seating charts. His other four classes were not suffering for this, just his seventh period. He made sure to put Daisya and Lavi as far away as he could, putting Lavi in the front. He put Lenalee near the front as well, but not too close to Lavi. He definitely put Kanda right next to Lavi, knowing the boy hated the redhead. Kanda had been mumbling insults at him in Japanese, but unfortunately for him, Allen knew Japanese when he and Cross visited Japan for a few months. He definitely separated the twins and put Road in the back; he was very put off by her flirting. 

Giving one last look at the chart, he smiled. 

He separated note cards and wrote their names on each one, taping them to desks. After grabbing some papers to grade and locking up, he headed down the halls with a bounce in his step. He felt confident. He gave a few greetings to teachers as he entered the teacher's lounge and popped a few quarters into the coffee machine. As he waited for his coffee, he was approached by the Health and Sex Ed teacher, Tyki Mikk. "Good afternoon,  _boy."_ Came his smooth, husky voice. 

Allen pursed his lips at the nickname. "Boy?" He just questioned. Tyki smirked a bit. 

"Mhmm. I heard from the principal that you're quite young. That's some pretty good make up you've got." 

"I'm not  _that_ young." Came Allen's reply. 

"No?" 

"No." Allen said firmly. 

"I see. That's a bit of good news then." 

"...why?" Allen questioned, pulling his coffee from the machine and throwing a lid on it. He collected his papers and walked away with Tyki casually following. 

"Hm? Oh, I was going to ask if you'd like to come to lunch with me, say, tomorrow afternoon?" As attractive as Tyki was, Allen had to decline. He was sure this broke some sort of rule and Tyki really wasn't his type. 

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline, Mr. Mikk. I'm quite busy tomorrow." He answered smoothly. Allen felt a bit nervous by all the stares he was getting from a few girls. "Oh? How does Sunday sound? It's just a teacher-to-teacher meal, Mr. Walker. Nothing too personal." 

Allen sighed, knowing this man wouldn't give up. He knew it was a lie, but he was sure the only way to get this guy off his back was to politely reject when asked. "I suppose I am free Sunday." He sighed. 

"Great." Tyki's smug smile agitated him slightly, but he guessed he was a bit flattered, he'd never really been asked on a date before...even if it was 'teacher-to-teacher.' "I'll meet you at Ark at, say, one?" 

"Sure." Allen replied shortly. 

"Well, I'll see you there then." He winked and strutted away. 

"Eugh." Allen grumbled.  _I definitely do not need any sort of love in my life at the moment. I just want to be done with the school year and focus on my studies._ He thought. He paused, thinking about waking up to a warm embrace or maybe kissing on a cold day. 

_Well, maybe a little love would be nice._

* * *

"I hate him." A certain redhead seethed at lunch. He received an eyeroll from Lenalee. 

"This is your fault, Lavi, you've been pranking him all week." 

"And I'm not going to stop!" The senior announced, slamming his hands on the table. "He's so annoying with his whole professional attitude and confident air." 

"I think he's cute, hot even." Lenalee commented, taking a bite of her mashed potatoes. 

"Uh, ew." Lavi scooted away from her. She elbowed him. 

"Have you even looked at him? His face and his body, like, phew, I'd love to see him shirtless." She sighed dreamily. 

"Please stop." He begged. 

"He's too old for me anyways, Lavi, I'm just looking." She chewed. 

"Still. He's annoying with his snooty little attitude." 

"Riiiight, how did you even find out about our assigned seats?" Lenalee asked with genuine curiosity. 

"Whaddup!" Alma raised his hands in the air with pride. 

"You have Mr. Walker?" Lenalee asked. 

"Yeah. Had to take it because I never did and it was, like, a 'necessity' or something." Alma informed. "I don't get why you hate him so much, Lavi, he's really nice." 

"That's what I was saying!" Lenalee agreed. 

"He's snooty." Lavi explained hastily. "Tries to be all profesh and acts like he's experienced. I heard this was his first year teaching." 

"Maybe he's just really confident?" Daisya offered. 

"Daisya!" Lavi whined. The brunet threw his hands up. 

"I'm not defending him! Just stating how I see it." 

"He is confident, isn't he?" Lavi hummed a second later. "I'll be the one to change that! Wait until you guys see my prank today!" 

"Lavi, can't you leave the poor man be?" Alma sighed.

"Not until he stops being snobby." Lavi answered, determined. 

"Honestly, I pity him." Lenalee commented. 

"Same." Alma nodded. 

"Hmph." 

* * *

Allen felt...very conflicted. 

He felt great today. Everyone actually obeyed his assigned seating, Lavi didn't say anything smart, the twins didn't make fun of him, Kanda didn't insult him in Japanese, and Road hadn't flirted with him...yet...he just felt like he was on top of things. Everyone was behaving swell and he thought he really got through to them. Especially Lavi. He thought the redhead had finally learned his lesson. He even thought about telling them they could have their seats back for their great behavior. Everything was going smoothly.

That was until a small meow came from his desk. 

He was sure the look on his face was mildly amusing, if everyone's laughs were anything to go by. He could see Lavi grinning ear-to-ear in his peripheral vision and slowly walked towards the desk, fearing the worst. He opened his desk drawer and almost screamed. Instead, he settled for a small shout. 

Now, usually, if you gave him a box full of kittens, Allen would be absolutely delighted...except...they were at school. And he had no means to take care of them. Well, he did, but he'd probably be too busy to give them care. What a predicament. 

"Are you serious?" He whispered, pulling the box out. "Somehow I'm not sure if this is a prank or a gift." He commented. Lenalee giggled and Lavi pursed his lips. Allen took the box out and set it on top of the desk. A few kids laughed, but he ignored them and went straight back to the board. 

The class continued like that, and Lavi was definitely disappointed if his expression said anything. During class, Allen would occasionally look over at the box to make sure the kittens didn't somehow get out. He might have seemed really calm to his students, but on the inside, he was freaking out. He was pretty sure there were only class or seeing-eye pets allowed. If a teacher or, better yet, the  _principal_ walked in...he could get fired and as much as that sounded nice, he didn't want that to be on his record. Luckily, though, no one walked in and he got through the class quite smoothly. He was sure it would've sucked if he was allergic to cats. 

Finally, the bell rang to relieve all of them.

Allen almost sighed from the relief. Almost. "Well, you all are dismissed, have a good day!" He smiled at them. Once all the students left, his smile fell from his face and he looked at the box of kittens. "What am I going to do about him?" He asked no one in particular and picked one of the kittens up. He inwardly gushed at it and put it back. He grabbed a few files and quietly apologized to the kittens as he laid them over them for a bit. The school had a bunch of cameras, and he really didn't feel like getting fired. So, he left with a box of 'files' and put them in the passenger seat, quickly uncovering them when he got out of view. 

He drove straight to the salon. 

It was packed, as usual, but Lala's full attention was on him before he even walked through the door. She wasn't currently working with anyone, so she happily skipped over to him. "What's in the box?" She chirped. 

"Bookman's new prank." He replied, his smile a bit too strained. 

"Oh? What is i--oh my god! They're so cute!" She squealed. "What are you going to do with them?" 

"Hm...well, I was hoping you could keep them here and see if anyone will--" 

"No can do." 

"What? Why not?" 

"Some of my customers have allergies. I can ask around if you--" 

"Oh. Well, actually...now that I think about it, Neah might like them. I live with him now, by the way. He's still on a trip, but I'm sure they'd be a great surprise to him." 

"So you're keeping them! Good! I want to visit them, they're so cute." She gushed. "I might take one off your hands one of these days. You don't need six kittens." 

"You're telling me. I hope Neah comes back soon...I can't take care of them in the morning." 

"I work mornings, otherwise I'd babysit them for you." She said, sighing. 

"That's okay." He smiled. "Thanks for trying anyways." 

"No problem. Anyways, I should get back to work, so, I'll talk to you later?" 

"Oh yeah, I'll text you." Allen waved her goodbye and returned to his car, driving to Neah's and inviting himself in. He looked down at the kittens, sighing again as he picked one up. He couldn't help but smile. "Looks like it's just us for now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seems really choppy, I'm sorry... I've been undergoing a lot of stress lately. My gf broke up with me and lowkey kicked me out of the house ;-; we were gonna be friends but I was blocked by her for whatever reason. *Sighs* I've moved in with my sister though, but if anyone wants any updates on my life DM me and I'll shoot you my Instagram. I'll try to update this or another story ASAP. I'm actually in a writing mood so we'll see! Sorry if my A/N seems depressing, just wanted to fill in why I haven't been updating uwu


	3. Chapter 3

Allen really hated Mondays. 

He wasn't looking forward to another prank today, he really wasn't. He already had his fill of pranks. He was somewhat curious of how Lavi managed to find so many pranks though...maybe the internet? Probably. He just wanted it to end already. He didn't want to work for the school any... _what am I saying? It isn't even that bad...perhaps I just need to take my medication._ He thought as he stared at the mirror where, showing both of his arms bandaged. He wasn't really wounded, he's just seen so many horrible reactions nowadays that he just covers them up...Allen nodded at that and exited his room. 

He didn't expect his uncle to be sprawled out on the kitchen floor, using his fingers to play with the kittens. 

"Good morning, Neah." Allen greeted as he amusingly laid against the doorway. Neah quickly looked up. 

"Allen!" He chirped, forcing himself up so he could give his nephew a hug. "I didn't know you were serious about staying in my house!" 

"Mhmm." Allen nodded, glancing at the kittens, one was currently attacking and biting the other. "Do you like them?" 

"They're very adorable, although I took you for more of a dog person. Where'd you get them?" 

"One of my students played a prank on me." Allen answered sourly.

"Students?" Neah inquired, picking a kitten up and petting it with a single finger. 

"Yeah. Cross dumped his job on me. I'm a geometry teacher at my old high school now." 

"Really?! What about school? Aren't you in college?" 

"I have a few online classes, yeah." Allen nodded. "But the principal said that if no one showed up for the job he'd send officers and you know how bad in debt Cross is." 

"Ooooh, yeah, that makes sense. I see you moved almost everything of yours here. What'd you do about the apartment?" 

"Unfortunately I'm still going to be paying it off since Cross might come back and he'd be confused if all his stuff was gone. But, as soon as he gets back, I'm done paying for it." Allen growled, rummaging through the cupboards for his medication. 

"That's a bummer. If I have any money leftover from paying the house off and Christmas shopping, I'll try and lend a hand if you want." 

"Ah, no, it's fine..." Allen paused. "Christmas? It hasn't even been Halloween yet." 

"Hm...well, about that..." Neah yawned. "I'm holding a big Christmas party with a bunch of my old friends. A lot of them actually work at your school, though, so, depending if their kids wanna tag along with, you might have to deal with them." 

"Ugh, I deal with them enough during the week, I don't want to see them over vacation." He grumbled. Neah frowned at him. "I'll still come to your party." He reassured, getting Neah to grin. 

"Thanks, Allen!" 

"So who all are you planning on inviting?"

"Well..." Neah counted off his fingers as he named them, "I'm definitely inviting my ex-family, despite how much I hate them, then there's Tiedoll, Komui, Link, though I doubt he'll come, and then a few others, including Bookman." 

Allen choked. 

"I see..." He mumbled, grabbing a few things to make himself breakfast. "Well, I've gotta get going soon, but I'll see you after I leave, right?"

"Oh, most definitely! I'll be here! My next trip is only a week in October and then I'll be back until New Years." 

"You're leaving New Years?" Allen frowned, Lala was also going to be visiting her country then...as was his other friend if he decided to come back. He didn't want to be all by himself on New Years... 

"New Years Eve. But I'm definitely here for Christmas this time!" Neah said quickly. 

"I don't even like Christmas." Allen huffed back.

"I know, I'm sorry, Allen. I hope you'll like Christmas this year though!" 

"Me too." He gave Neah a smile before scarfing down his breakfast and heading to Lala's salon and then later to the school. Despite taking medication, he still felt very uncertain about today. He dismissed it as dreary Monday feelings and walked straight to his classroom.

He was a little surprised to see Lenalee standing outside of it. 

"Good morning, Lenalee." He greeted with a small smile. She smiled back at him and exchanged greetings, stepping away from the door so he could unlock it. "Did you need something?" He asked politely. He knew this girl was friends with Lavi, but he wasn't going to hate her for it. She actually seemed able to keep him under control. 

"I, um, came to ask...about...the, um...kittens..." Allen raised an eyebrow at her. 

"There's no need to be nervous, Ms. Lee." Allen smiled. "I still have them if that's what you're wondering." 

"Oh! Um...I had to ask permission first...but, um, c-can I have one?"

"If you really want one I'm not going to say no, but kittens are a big responsibility. I'm actually not even caring for them since I'm here most of the time. My uncle is." 

"I know...I already asked for permission and got the okay...so..." 

"Sure, I don't mind. Just let me know which one you want." 

"Um...I am not sure what all they look like...so..." 

"Hm...I could probably print off some pictures of them of you'd like. Actually, I can message my uncle about taking pictures of them and show you later when he sends them."

"Oh! Yes! Thank you, Mr. Walker!" 

"Of course, Ms. Lee." Allen smiled, waving her goodbye as she skipped out of the room. 

The bandages on his arms were quite itchy today. 

* * *

Allen was not looking forward to Lavi's newest prank today. He knew that there was one, by Lenalee's expression. He didn't blame her for not ratting him out. His friends never ratted him out when he did stupid shit as a teenager and didn't let Cross know. He actually felt a bit bad about it, since he knew she must be feeling guilty about the whole ordeal. Lavi was yawning when Allen walked in the classroom. He definitely seemed more interested when Allen did appear. 

_What could it possibly be this time?_

Okay. Now this was bullying. Allen stared, unamused as a bucket of water sat in the front of the classroom. That didn't matter, of course, it was what was in the water what was important. It didn't belong to him, of course. He supposed Daisya was in on it by the way the brunet was snickering on the other side of the room. 

"What's this?" He asked accusingly. 

There were a pair of keys in the bucket. 

He scoffed when he didn't receive an answer. "Excuse me." He said, removing his gloves and placing them on Lenalee's desk, rolling his sleeves up. Lavi's eye was instantly latched onto his bandaged arms as he bent down and retrieved the keys from the bucket. The keys looked...uncomfortably unfamiliar. "Hm." He pocketed them and grabbed the bucket and his gloves and returned to his chair, marking off attendance as his hands dried. He wiped whatever liquid was left on his pants and put his gloves back on to begin his lesson.  _I really need to up my game._ Lavi thought. 

The rest of the day went pretty swimmingly, and Allen was just on his way to the Principal's office about the keys when he noticed something odd going on in the teacher's lounge. It usually wasn't as crowded as it was today...everyone looked lost, as if they all had lost something of theirs.  _Oh no...Bookman didn't steal everyone's things to prank me with, did he?_ Allen could only hope that was just his imagination and no one would do something as dumb as that. If Lavi were to get caught...

"Uh, excuse me...what's going on?" Allen asked Reever Wilhelm, the physics teacher. 

"Hm? Oh, nothing much, everyone's just looking for a teacher's keys that were lost. Or stolen." 

"Keys? To who--"

"They're mine." Came a familiar seductive voice.  _Oh no..._ Allen turned his head to see Tyki standing there with a distressed look. "I can't really get into my house without my keys..." 

"Hm..." Allen hummed and dug in his pocket, holding them up. No wonder they looked so familiar. It was the only thing he stared at the entire time during their 'teacher-to-teacher date' since he was sure Tyki was wearing a smug face the entire time. Hopefully Tyki would thank him by leaving him alone. "Are these it?" 

Tyki blinked and accepted them. "Actually, yes, how did you get them?" He asked, almost suspiciously. 

"Let's just say a student turned them in." Allen muttered. 

"Well, thank you. There must be some way I can repay you." 

 _You can leave me alone._ Is what Allen wanted to say, but since Reever was standing right there, he'd definitely not want to be rude to another teacher. "Ah, no, it's fine, really." He waved his hand dismissively. 

"How about I buy you a drink? You seem to have had a bad day, perhaps I can change that?" 

"Uh, really, I'm fi--" Reever chuckled and smacked Allen on the back. 

"It's fine, kid, just cause you're a teacher doesn't mean you can't have a little fun. My lips are sealed." 

Last time was a disaster, all they did was eat in silence and then head back home, it was the most awkward thing anyone could possibly imagine. Now this guy was going to try and get him drunk and it was going to be even worse than last time. Allen really wanted to decline, but he also didn't want to seem like a bad guy...when was the last time he had a drink anyways? 

"...I guess." He sighed, pocketing his hands.  _This is all that dumb Bookman's fault._ He huffed. 

"Alright then, I'll see you at five back here?" 

"Yeah, yeah." Allen waved him off and Tyki left with a bump in his step. Allen glared at his back and then at Reever, but his glare was slightly wavered.

"...you don't like him, do you?" 

"Ugh, I don't hate him or anything...but it really seems like he's trying to hit on me all the time." 

"Heh, yeah, he's a flirty one. Just don't lead him on and he'll eventually leave you alone." 

"I guess..." Allen mumbled and shuffled out of the teacher's lounge.

He wished he would've just ignored what was going on and went straight to the principal's office. He paused when he felt his phone buzz a few times in his pocket. He slapped his forehead when he saw the pictures of the kittens.  _I completely forgot I was going to show Lee the pictures._ He walked around the school quickly, looking for any sign of the girl and then smacked his forehead again.  _Of course! She's the principal's sister, he would know where she's at! Gee, Allen, get your act together._ He scolded. 

Luckily for him, Lenalee was already in the office when he walked in. 

"Ah, there you are, Ms. Lee." 

"Oh, you were looking for me?" Lenalee asked, setting a cup of coffee on her brother's desk.

"Yes, my uncle just sent me the pictures." Allen informed, pulling out his phone. 

"Oh yeah!" She trotted over and peeked at his phone, staring closely at his lockscreen. It was of him and two other men. One of them had spiky dark brown hair and the other long red hair. She couldn't pick up anymore details since he'd clicked his messages. He gave her the phone and she flipped through the pictures. "Ooh, I really like this white one with the black patches on it's legs." She cooed. 

"Is that the one you want?" 

"Hmm..." She flipped through the photos and walked over to Komui. "What do you think?" 

"Let's have a look..." He grabbed the phone and flipped through the pictures slowly. He then flipped a bit too much and it brought up a very old picture that Neah had sent him when they first reunited with each other, that being Allen as a very young boy, hugging a large golden retriever with a big grin on his face. Lenalee instantly awed at the photo. 

"Did you find-" Allen paused, staring at the photo. "Okay, yeah, that's definitely not a kitten, where did you even find that?" Allen accepted the phone back from him when Komui handed it over.

"It's in your messages." Lenalee informed with a grin. "You look so cute! Is that your dog?"

"Mine? No it's Cross'." He huffed, sliding back towards the kittens' pictures. When there came no reply, he looked up. Both of the Lee's were giving him curious stares. 

"Cross? You know him personally?" Komui asked. 

"Oh. Yes." Allen answered simply, giving his phone back to Lenalee so she could look through the photos again. She held the phone to her face, deciding to dig a little deeper into the photos. She already decided on a kitten, but was really curious about different pictures of him. It seemed like his uncle loved to send him photos of when he was younger. She swiped even farther and felt a bit of dread lingering in her chest when she saw him and another girl with baby blue eyes in a hospital. His right arm was covered in bandages, that were slightly bled through. He was smiling, which made her feel a little more relieved, but she swiped a few more times, surprised to see an even younger child with long brown hair.

She paused when Allen's phone started vibrating wildly.

She raised an eyebrow at the picture. It was the girl from the salon that always cut her hair. She was grinning at the camera with her fingers held up in a peace sign while Allen, whose hair was down (really, this picture must be old, Lenalee thought, since Allen looked a lot younger than thirty), was looking at her, confused. It was quite the adorable picture.  _Are they dating? But she's so young...Lala...was she also the girl from the hospital photo? It looks like her..._

"Someone's calling you." Lenalee shoved the photo in Allen's hands with a blush, suddenly feeling like she had invaded his privacy. 

"Oh...? Huh, that's weird..." He answered it and walked off for a moment, still within earshot. Lenalee and Komui looked at each other and shrugged. "Hello?" 

_"Hey! Where are you right now?"_

"Um...school? Ah. The high school, that is." He clarified in case she thought he was at the university. 

_"Lame. Hey, so, there's this guy that's been asking about you and he's super cute and he says your super cute so--"_

"Lala. Stop trying to play matchmaker.  _Please."_

_"No, Allen, I'm not kidding this guy is cute and you're practically a loner anyways, yeah? Speaking of though, who was that you were eating with the other day?"_

Allen sighed, dragging a hand down his face. "A person who, apparently, has a romantic interest in me. Unfortunately."

_"Unfortunately? He was hot!"_

"And creepy. We have to go out again because I am too nice."

 _"Pfft, careful, Allen, he looks like the kind of guy that will make it hard to walk for a week."_ Allen blushed brightly at her words and covered his face. 

"Lala." He voice cracked. "Look, I have to go, but I'll call you once I get home, okay?" 

_"Gotcha, gotcha. Drive safe, Allen! Bye!"_

They hung up and Allen walked back towards the Lee's. 

"Sorry about that. So you want the white one then?"

"Yeah..." Lenalee trailed off. "Um. How will you get it to me?" 

"Hm...perhaps you can drive by and pick it up after school tomorrow? Or...whenever your brother leaves?" 

"Sounds good to me." Said brother agreed.

"Right, well, I'll be going now." Allen waved them goodbye and left. 

* * *

Allen felt very weary as he rode in Tyki's jet black car. He didn't even bother checking what kind it was, he already knew it was his from the tinted windows. He seemed like the kind of guy to own that kind of thing. He was making Allen very nervous with the way he'd glance at him every so often. 

"It would put me at ease if you would kindly calm down, I'm not going to jump you." Allen twitched at that. He wasn't sure how to reply. 

"....sorry?" 

"I do find you very attractive, Walker, but I do have decency." He almost seemed offended with the way he put it. 

"Ah, no. It's just...um...I don't...do this kind of thing often?"

"Grab a drink with a co-worker?" 

"Yeah." Allen said flatly. 

"Well, if anything I would like for us to become good friends." 

"Hm...I suppose that's worth a try. I only have two of those after all." He replied dryly. Tyki chuckled a little bit, blinking when he realized Allen wasn't joking. 

"You're...not kidding?"

"Nope. One of them even lives in another country." He nodded. "Unless you count family as friends? I have an uncle?" 

"...that's it?" 

"I believe so, yes."

"Hm..." Tyki didn't give him a solid reply, but they had already pulled into the place they were going to, so he left it at that. 

Allen was not expecting to get drunk. 

Tyki implied that he would 'buy him a drink' not more than one. The man insisted he could have however much he wanted, and that was a mistake. After the first drink, which Allen didn't really drink alcohol often, he was already feeling a little buzzed. He figured he could handle another and...no. He couldn't. Allen was most definitely a lightweight. He was on his third when he nearly passed out against the bar, rambling about kittens or something. He didn't even know what he was talking about, but Tyki seemed very amused by it. Too amused in fact. 

"I didn't peg you for a lightweight." 

"I don't drink too much..." Allen muttered. "The last time I was drunk was, like, five years ago...and I wasn't even supposed to be drunk."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"Mm...stupid high school party Lala invited me to." Allen grumbled, waving dismissively.

"High school party?" 

"Yeah...it was dumb." Allen closed his eyes and absorbed the coldness of the bar against his burning cheek. "I think I made out with my stalker actually." 

Tyki's eyebrows skyrocketed. 

"Your stalker?"

"Pfft. Yeah. The dumb Principal's assistant." Allen paused. "Wait, he was a student back then..."

"....he was your stalker?" 

"Yeah, cause Lever, old principal, thought I was, like, a terrorist  or something...ha...he didn't stalk me again after that." Allen had an evil little smirk on his face that was...very endearing. Tyki just mused at the fact Allen called him, the director, 'Lever.'

"So...you didn't harbor feelings for Link then...?"

"What? Uh...I don't think so?" Allen actually thought about that for a moment. Besides constantly being around him, the blond did put up with a lot from him...and he would make him sweets...and sometimes hangout...but that was because he was just suspicious right? He didn't need to do all that...unless the blond thought they were friends. Wow. Allen would feel like an asshole if that was the case. "I mean, he was pretty cute, but I was also very drunk. Wasted. Actually, the only reason I remembered was because my friend took pictures."

"Did they now?"

"Yeah..." Allen opened his eyes and looked at Tyki's God awful beautiful face. 

Why did he have to be hot? 

"I wanna go." Allen mumbled, attempting to stand up by himself, but falling against Tyki. Said man rolled his eyes and helped Allen to his feet. Allen meanwhile was mumbling something about gorgeous people. 

"Keep the change." Tyki replied to the bartender after paying for Allen's third drink. 

It was a really good thing that Tyki promised earlier that he wouldn't do anything to him. Or jump him. Why? Because now Allen was flirting with him. He was hanging on his arm and insisting he didn't want to go home. That he wanted to hang out more. As much as Tyki wanted to oblige, he knew Allen wasn't in the right state of mind. Now he kind of understood how Allen would've made out with such a strict person like Link. 

"Where is your house?"

"Um...that way? 'S not my house, 's my uncle's." 

"...please tell me you have an address. What about your phone? Can you get an address from your uncle?"

"I don't wanna go home." Allen whined but clumsily pulled out his phone anyways. The screen wouldn't light up. "I think I broke it." 

"Or it's dead." Tyki mumbled. 

"Ya. Or that." 

"And you don't have an iPhone. Great. I don't have any Android chargers."

"Wow that sucks." Allen said, grinning. 

There was only one solution and that was to let Allen rest at his house until he was sober. Tyki had given him some clothes to change into and directed him straight to bed while dropping himself on the couch. He grabbed an extra blanket and dropped it over himself. 

Unfortunately, Allen didn't stay in bed. 

Around the middle of the night, Allen was like a zombie walking towards the couch and plopping himself right on top of Tyki. He nearly knocked the air out of the older man, and Tyki let out a groan. Couldn't Allen see he was trying to be a decent human being? Yet here Allen was snuggling into his shoulder and kissing his neck, expecting him not to do anything. Tyki would keep his promise though. 

Maybe....a little. 

He did end up letting Allen kiss him fully on the lips, and he may have kissed back a little bit...but he refused to let his mind think anything romantic would become of this. He would just have to hope that Allen wouldn't remember this in the morning. Tyki groaned just thinking about it.

Somehow he knew the next morning was going to be hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated, I've been very busy with cons and such!


	4. Chapter 4

Allen woke up in absolute bliss.

He was warm and fuzzy all over, and it smelled like food. Good food. Bacon, eggs, toast...when was the last time he actually spent the time to cook himself a good breakfast anyways? He just wanted to lay here forever. He didn't want to face any responsibilities today, or do anything, just lay there. Maybe even go back to sleep and ignore his school duties...and teacher duties...and...

Allen froze up and his eyes bulged. He wasn't in his uncle's house. Or his apartment. He tried to recall what happened last night...he was talking to Tyki...then had a third drink...and then things got fuzzy...and then he was...kissing Tyki...on the mouth...oh no. 

"Well, good morning." 

Allen's eyes slowly trailed over to where Tyki was lounging against a doorway. 

"Do you recall anything that happened last night." In response, Allen groaned and covered his face in shame. There he was, antagonizing Tyki about jumping him, and then  _he_ was the one to jump Tyki.

"I am so sorry." 

"Well, you did mention beforehand that you made out with the principal's assistant...or, well, the previous principal's."

Allen paled, that was supposed to be a secret. "Oh shit, did I say that?"

"Yep."

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't say anything to anyone about that." Allen didn't mention that he completely forgot that Leverrier wasn't the principal any longer. He honestly didn't even know how the guy managed to get promoted to the board...why was Link still at the high school then? Wouldn't he have followed Leverrier to wherever he went?

"I didn't plan on it." Tyki informed. It was dead quiet and Allen glanced over at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was only seven in the morning...so he had an hour before he had to be at work. "What all do you remember from last night, by the way?"

"Well, some of it's fuzzy, but...I get the gist of it." He had to be honest. He wasn't going to lie and say he didn't remember kissing Tyki. That would be a childish thing to do. Something he probably would've done five years ago.

"So, you know what happened last night?"

"...yes?"

"Thoughts?"

"Well, I do apologize for it, especially when I was bothering you about doing anything." Allen sighed. "This is why I don't drink."

"Are you always like that when you're drunk?"

"I try not to get drunk to begin with. But when I do, it's usually my friend's fault...and I always hear from her that, yes, I am a very flirty drunk. Unfortunately."

"I accept your apology. And don't worry, I assumed that it was just because of your intoxication." 

Allen sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He really wasn't ready to face the day. If only he could call off like a retail job. How did teachers find substitutes? He never really planned to be a teacher, he didn't know how these things worked out...maybe he should've researched this a bit more before going headfirst into this job...

"Hungry? I made breakfast."

"...yeah, thanks."

 _I guess this morning wasn't going to be as chaotic as I thought it was. Maybe I misjudged you, Walker._ Tyki thought to himself as he watched Allen get up from the bed. Tyki tossed him his phone and they both headed to the kitchen for a very awkwardly silent meal together. He knew that this didn't mean anything, that Allen wasn't even the least bit interested in gaining a romantic relationship with him. But...being friends...with maybe a few benefits would probably suit them best anyways. 

The ride back to the salon was pretty awkward, considering how silent they were. Allen had asked if he could leave his car there, so that he didn't have to show Tyki where he lived, which he felt a little bad for now since Tyki turned out to be a pretty decent guy...or, well, he actually turned out to be far greater than Allen thought he would be. "Well, I guess I'll see you later, then." Allen nodded.

"Yeah. Uh, thanks. For...um...paying...and all that."

Tyki genuinely smiled, "no problem. See you around, boy." The wink did give Allen a bit of shivers, but he knew it didn't have any ill intentions. The poor guy was just...born creepy. 

"Another date?" Allen visibly jumped and snapped his head towards Lala, who was now standing right next to him. _How long has she been there?_ Allen wondered skeptically. "Isn't this your third? Are you sure you're not into him?"

"Second." Allen corrected.

"But you were also with him yesterday." He cringed in response to her words. She began wiggling her eyebrows again. "Oooh, did you spend the night?" She whispered.

"Not by choice. I got drunk--"

"Oh no."

"--and passed out at his house..." Allen lied. The blonde woman knew he was lying and ended up raising a brow.

"That's a lie. What happened? I know what happens when you get drunk...from experience." She mumbled that last phrase.

Allen, of course, gave in. He couldn't lie to Lala...and what was she going to do? Tell all of his students he made out with one of his coworkers? She wouldn't do that. And even if she did, who would believe her? Besides those who were trying to out him...like... _Lavi..._ Allen thought darkly. The kid really did seem like a riot to be around, in fact, Allen probably would've become friends with him had they actually schooled together...rather than...being teacher and student. He himself pulled a few pranks when he was younger...mostly on Cross of course...and...maybe a few on the principal...well, former principal. But no one knew that or needed to know that...other than Lala. 

This girl...had too much blackmail on him. 

"Okay, I'm not going to lie, we might have kissed, but that's because I was drunk and kinda forced myself on him. My bad."

"Pfft, and here you were the one worried  _he_ was going to jump  _you."_

"Yeah, that's what I thought too." Allen laughed and followed her into the salon as she opened up for the day. "Thank you, by the way, for being my personal parking lot since I didn't come back yesterday."

"No problemo. You should, uh, probably change your clothes...and shower...?" 

"Yeah, that's a good idea...I'll...be back later?" 

"Yep! See ya!"

Allen only stopped by his house for simply that: showering and changing clothes...well, aside from feeding the kittens and telling Neah which one to bring with him to the school so that he could give it to Lenalee. He also charged his phone while he was in the shower, and noticed that he received quite a few worried messages from Lala.  _Whoops...I'm surprised she didn't hit me for not replying._ He closed the messages and headed outside and then back to the salon, being sure to apologize to Lala about not messaging her back. Thankfully, he still wasn't hit. However, he  _was_ almost late to class because of Tyki, who decided to chatter about how they should go out again sometime. 

"Tyki, listen. I would rather you not tell anyone what happened...I...kind of don't want to be fired? So it would be really nice if you--"

"I won't tell anyone, I promise. I'm just saying that maybe we could go do something again...as...friends." 

Allen ran a hand down his face. "That's a huge maybe, I've got a lot on my plate at the moment, speaking  _of_ I have  _class_ so I have to  _go now."_

"Alright, see ya around." 

_Please, for the love of god, stop winking._

Allen decided to keep his thoughts to himself and headed towards his classroom in a rush. He, fortunately enough, wasn't the last one there. It was actually Alma who almost missed the bell, one of his dear students. He was such a kind boy...

"Good morning, Mr. Walker!" Said boy greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, Alma." Allen greeted with a smile. He felt a little weird to call Alma, Karma, so he just stuck with his first name. He supposed it was well worth the big smile on the boy's face, to call him by his name. 

Unfortunately, a few students would tend to mistaken it for favoritism. 

Just as always, the first few classes of his zoomed by. Lunch was quite peaceful, really. He tended to eat by himself in the teacher's lounge, but he was actually confronted by another teacher, Johnny Gil, and they chatted a bit about their students. Johnny also had a few of the same students he did it seemed. They both spoke about how scary Kanda was, how nice and attentive Lenalee was, and...

"Lavi's actually pretty smart, he seems to always joke around a lot, but he gets really good grades in biology." Allen pursed his lips at that and stared at Johnny for a long time. "...wh-what is it?" Johnny asked, obviously nervous under Allen's gaze.

"He doesn't...goof off during class?"

"Lavi? I mean, he sometimes talks with other students, but only while he's doing his work..." Johnny studied the annoyed look on Allen's face. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no, no problem at all." Allen picked at his salad. 

_Well, that's not fair._

He couldn't for the life of him come up with a reason of what he did wrong. Lavi was the one to prank him first, and he was under Bookman, one of the most strictest people Allen had come to hear about...how was he not used to discipline? Was Allen wrong to write those lines on the very first day? But Johnny said that he never really goofed off in his class...was it...something about him? Was this Lavi's way of bullying him? 

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Is, uh...is he causing trouble in your class? I mean, it's only been a few weeks...so..."

"That is a way to put it. He seems to like...pranking a lot." 

"Really?"

"Yeah. And by a lot I mean everyday. I guess...some of them are harmless...but I don't recall doing anything to really...cause it?"

"Hm...well, wasn't Mr. Cross supposed to be the one teaching this year? Maybe they knew each other?" Allen cringed hearing his guardian's name.

"Yeah. He dropped...I wouldn't be surprised. I only know of Bookman through things he's said in all honesty...and a lot of those things weren't good."

"Well, judging by Lavi and who he is, maybe he was excited to meet Cross, since, y'know, he and Bookman don't get along. Lavi probably wanted to meet someone who could get under his grandfather's nerves. He tends to like people like that really. He also gets kind of annoyed when you side with Bookman, rather than him." The brunet chuckled.

"That's...understandable." Allen remembered getting in an argument with Anita, one of Cross' ex-girlfriends, because she didn't side with him. He really liked her too...

"Hm...whatever happened to Cross anyways?" 

Saved by the bell. 

"Well, I guess that's a story for another time, hm?" Allen joked. He couldn't avoid the inevitable though. It was bound to get to someone that Cross had bailed on him five years ago to go off gaining more debt than Allen could pay off. 

"I guess so." Johnny smiled, not noticing that he was just trying to escape telling him the truth, "I'll see you around then, huh? Oh, and good luck with Lavi." The Biology teacher laughed and left the room. 

_...how did he know that Lavi is in my next class?_

* * *

"Good afternoon, Class!" Allen greeted, faking cheerfulness as best as he could. Maybe he just...needed to fake it til he made it? If Lavi saw that his pranks weren't having any affect on him...perhaps he would just give up? It has only been a few weeks, as Johnny said. Maybe he'd get lucky and Lavi would get bored with his pranks. "I hope everyone completed their assignments. If you haven't already, be sure to put them in the bin that is labeled so." A few students walked over to the bin and put papers in it. Allen almost expected it to explode.

But only almost.

Luckily nothing had happened and everyone had safely made it to their seats. 

Once again, Lavi had lead Allen to believe that nothing was going to happen for the rest of the class. Unfortunately, things didn't go out the way they planned, especially if your name was Allen Walker. He only walked towards his desk when he felt the worst oncoming urge...to sneeze.  _There's no way in hell this kid found out I was allergic to carnations._ Allen thought darkly. How could he have found out? Unless he was hoping that Allen was just allergic to any flower on the planet? He had paused during his speech, which caused Lenalee to raise her hand.

"Uh...are you okay, Mr. Walker?" She asked innocently. Allen didn't know whether she was actually innocent or not, so he had to play it cool...play it--

"Yeah, I'm-- _achoo!_ " Lavi's eyebrow shot up. A sly smirk slowly formed onto his face.  _Where is it?_ Allen thought angrily, looking around the room. He sniffled a bit, and kept sneezing. Lenalee was the only one who seemed to feel remorse for him.  _An angel..._ Allen thought as his eyes teared up. He sneezed again and huffed, looking up as if that might somehow calm him down. 

...and that was how he found a bunch of yellow carnations strung up to his ceiling. 

He knew exactly what they stood for, and it only pissed him off more. He remembered getting these from an ex-girlfriend, a girl who had outright used him simply because he looked weird and she wanted to unveil his secrets and mock him in front of everyone. It was quite a cold reminder, seeing those deadly flowers again. She definitely got her wish. Not only did the meaning really tear into him, but he also broke out really bad when he touched one and couldn't stop sneezing for an hour because he touched his face after touching the flowers. 

In the end, Lenalee ended up taking the flowers down for him and throwing them away. He noticed her glare at Lavi and mouth something towards him, so that was a little reassuring that he would at least get scolded from someone who would listen...jeez...it sounded like he was babysitting...though it really seemed like it with all of this going on. He didn't even bother continuing the lesson, instead, he stuck them with more homework than the rest of the class and worked on grading assignments beforehand, trying his best not to sneeze or cry. 

Thankfully enough, the class left him alone for the rest of the day until it was time to leave. Lenalee had approached him after everyone had left the classroom and fidgeted. "Um...did you still want to, uh, give away a kitten?"

"Ah, yeah, I'll just, uh, text my uncle." Allen replied through a stuffy nose. 

"Pardon me for being nosy, but, why do you live with you're uncle?" She asked as Allen sent a message. He received one almost seconds later saying to meet him outside in five minutes.

"Uh, well, the place I was living in before...isn't exactly live-able at the moment."

"Is there a reason for that?" 

"Simply put: it was a mess." 

"Simply?" 

Allen didn't answer that time, instead he feigned to look around for his uncle. He deadpanned when he noticed him waving a hand wildly from across the parking lot at him. "There he is." Allen mumbled with a sigh. Lenalee followed them towards the man, who was holding the cutest little kitten in his hand and waving around wildly. He looked exactly like the man that was on Allen's background picture on his phone. "You're scaring the kitten!" Allen scolded when they had gotten closer. Neah paused and looked down at the distressed animal. He cooed at it and pet it's forehead with his index finger. Lenalee was quite surprised when Allen had genuinely laughed at that. She'd never really heard him laugh like that before...it was...adorable...

"Sorry about that." Neah apologized and looked at Lenalee. "I assume you are Ms. Lee then?"

"Heh, yeah, that's me."

"Then this officially belongs to you." He gifted her the kitten and glanced at Allen when he noticed the sniffles. "...are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, just...hating flowers."

"Carnations again?"

"...again?"

"Yeah? Because of...aha, that, uh, one time..." Neah glanced awkwardly at Lenalee.

"How did you know about that?" Allen asked very suspiciously.

"Lala told me."

"Of course she did." 

"Oh! I didn't properly introduce myself! My apologies!" Neah held a hand out to Lenalee. "My name is Neah Walker, I'm Allen's uncle!"

Lenalee blinked. "...Allen?" Neah blinked back and then looked at Allen expectantly.

"She...didn't know your name?"

"Uh...why would she? I'm a teacher?" 

"Oh! Right! You are!" Allen narrowed his eyes at Neah. 

"Heh. You're just...it's just, ah...I never really, uh...saw you...in school...so for a second...I thought..."

"Uh huh." 

"Right, well! I hope you...enjoy your kitten?'

"...thanks?"

"Well, before you kill this conversation anymore, I'm going to leave." Allen turned around. Neah laughed and waved at him. 

"Alrighty then! See you at the house later!"

"Yep!" Lenalee watched him go as she bid Neah goodbye as well.

_Allen Walker, huh?_

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I must be trying to kill myself. Yep. You guessed it. A 101 chapter story. Buckle up your seatbelts and name them angst this is gonna be a bumpy ride!!!
> 
> Lavi is 18, Allen is 23.
> 
> This is gonna be really long so prank suggestions are hella welcomed and maybe OC's as background characters or more. (If you do give me an OC please explain their appearance and personality even if they're just a fast food restaurant worker, thanks!) I'm going to try my best to make the chapters 3-5k each but no promises!


End file.
